tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Servants Summon Arc: The Scourge Rides Again
The following events take place on 24th - 25th May, following after The Siren's Lure and Servants Summon Arc: Mirror Mirror. Foreword It had been almost a decade since he had seen that view in his mind's eye; the sea along the pier in his homeland. He enjoyed the smell of the salt then. He loved to doze to the sounds of the crashing of waves then. Even the cawing of the gulls that pestered all for food like scavengers was a pleasant memory for him, but only then. "Hey Ninny. What would you want to wish for?" "What do you mean?" He only ever shared this memory with one other person saved for the parents who introduced him to this view on the sunset when the colours of the sky were multiple shades from the brightest yellow to the warmest red. And from the coolest purple to the blackest of all blacks before night emerged from the behind the horizon. His finace of two years his elder. Blaise Thurruya. She may have been fourteen to his twelve, but he knew that this arrangement was what he had wanted since he first saw her. Maybe not at first, but over the time he had spent with her, he had never had a crush on another girl. "Like; if you could make a wish, anything in the world, what would you wish for if you could have it just like that?" "I- . . . I don't know. Um, . . . oh, I would be a Magician. A real one with True Magic, I think that would be cool." "You think?" He became embarrassed at her response. She always talked to him like an older sister to a younger brother. A feeling he knew because he himself was an older brother. Despite that he still went red. "I-I-I. I don't know. What about you, Ze-ze?" "Me?" She took a pause and looked out to his view. He knew not of what she was thinking at the time nor what she would answer with given that he asked because he did not know how she would take to the question. She looked down unto herself, to the winged crest that had miraculously appeared unto her body. Nicholas knew not from where it came from or where it truly was as she refused to show him, calling it's location a 'girl's secret' and pulling off an expression that said he was too young to know. She then looked back up without making eye contact with him. Her corners filling for a reason he knew not of at the time. "I know what I would wish for." . . . . . . . . . He opened his eyes, and away from that memory to the present day. He must have dozed off from staying up all night after the results of the ritual. The guards still chased the figments he crafted for them and took no notice of his presence. One had tripped over him as he roused from slumber, but continued on even after smacking his nose unto the marble floors. His eyes were just too effective for them to break so easily. He took further note of that. Sinikka and her Servant had already departed from the museum. Earlier in the morning, they snuck out in the entrance she and he used to enter without being caught. The guards did not hear them nor see them as they traversed the corridors in search of figments alien to their minds. He stood up, cold and stiff from passing out on the ground without a blanket nor a mattress. He didn't care however. He stretched and cracked until he was mobile then made his way back into the hall again. The echoes were suspiciously louder this time in his mind, but perhaps it was because he felt the size of the room now that he was alone. The circle, although already used was still intact, and he intended to make use of it once more. After the gathering of research from the reports of his comrades, he had everything he needed to know about the ritual. The differences that each of them had made. The locations. The artifact used to draw the heroes and anti-heroes to their cause. He had no artifact. He had heard that those without would be drawn to the summoner by a bond of personality. Of comradery. Of like minds and other such factors that would pair them greater than one who was predestined by the summoner's choice. For his fifth and final experiment with the Servant summoning ritual, he intended to use him and no catalyst to bring about a Servant who would work his or her best at his side. Their fates intertwined by a common goal. A common mindset and fate. That was all he required, and so he would do so before the break of dawn this day. "Let us begin." Oneth Trametmark Twoth Trametmark Threeth Trametmark Afterword